


Nightmare

by NylieKeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Nightmares, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo
Summary: Hermione comforts Draco after a nightmare.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any error. No beta

Hermione woke up being thirsty. She made her way into the common room to find a glass and fresh water. She walked down the stairs and the first thing she saw was Draco sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. He had his head on his hands and he didn't seem to have heard her. 

She grabbed a glass near the sink and filled it with water. She swallowed two big glasses and eyed her former enemy for a whole minute. They both returned to Hogwarts for their 8th and last year to finish their NEWTS. The blond had been quiet and withdrawn for the first few weeks. After being paired up in potions and Draco apologizing, they became sort of friends. Hermione knew there was more than friendship in their new relationship. She could feel the tension. She could see how Draco watched her move, study, live. She was often doing the same. They tiptoed around each other, not knowing what to do with these new feelings. 

She put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. She sat next to him.  
"Nightmare ? "

He nodded.

"Harry has them too. Do you want to talk about it ? "  
"No."

She looked at him. Even with sadness and suffering painted on his face, he was still gorgeous. 

"What can I do to help ? " Hermione whispered.

Draco looked up. And all of a sudden, his arms were around her waist and his body crashed into her, making her unbalanced and they landed abruptly on the sofa.

"God, Draco, you're shaking."

She summoned a thick blanket and wrapped themselves in it.

Hermione caressed his hair, humming a lullaby. They stayed like this for what seems to be hours. Draco's breathing was even now and his body relaxed under her touch. When he lifted his chin to look into her eyes, their mouths were extremely close. Grey eyes into brown eyes. Hermione could feel her heart exploding in her chest and adrenaline made her shiver.

"Thank you", he said simply and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She smiled when they parted. 

"Nice pajamas by the way" Draco said in a chuckle.  
She looked down at her white pajamas with pink bunnies on them.

"Thank you, I always try to be sexy when I go to bed."  
"I can see that." 

They laughed. Everything was easy again. Like it has been for the last two months. Despite their past, the conversation always flowed easily between them. They shared many interests and could discuss for hours without getting bored.

"We should try and get some sleep." Draco said when they had been silent for too long.  
"You're right."  
"Let me walk you to your room"

They walked in silence until they reached Hermione's dorm door. 

"Good night, Granger"

His hands found her hips and brought her closer. He kissed her forehead first, then her nose and finally her mouth. The kiss was not gentle anymore. It was deep and needy. When they stopped, it left them both dizzy and breathless. 

"Draco..." her voice was hoarse so she had to clear her throat and start again. Draco smirked.  
"Draco, wake me up when you have a nightmare, alright ? There is no reason you have to go through it alone. We're a team, aren't we ?"

His face was serious again but the emotion in his eyes was telling everything she needed to know about how Draco felt about her. He nodded. 

"Good night, Draco."

And she opened the door, smiled softly to the boy who stole her heart and went back to bed.


End file.
